


Except for you, everything's a blur

by ofwritingnonsense (Starlight_Mess)



Series: Got nowhere to go [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (for roman at least), (mentioned and implied), 5+1 Things, Abusive Parents, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders-centric, Dog Cafe, Getting Together, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Love at First Sight, M/M, Maybe 2, Morality | Patton Sanders is Anxiety | Virgil Sanders' Parent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, and their other brother is critic, because it's virgil, cishet? what's that?, everyone knows everyone somehow, roman is nonbinary, set before Your grin's the sweetest that I've ever seen, some angst (in a later chapter), there is like 1 swear word, thomas and patton are twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Mess/pseuds/ofwritingnonsense
Summary: Sometimes Roman just needed a coffee and some cute dogs. They didn't expect to find the love of their life along with it.OR: 5 times Roman left the cafe with a drink + 1 time they didn't
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, lets just say everyone are friends instead of me trying to type all of the platonic ones
Series: Got nowhere to go [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837939
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	1. Living Life Like I'm In A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman didn't know what they were expecting from a dog café, but it wasn't this. And they certainly weren't expecting to meet a hot boy on their first visit.

The first time Roman went to _Frapupccino's_ dog café, they weren't expecting much.  Their tutor had recommended the place - though Roman had no clue what a stiff-boarded guy like _that_ was doing going to a dog café. 

The first thing that struck them when they got there was how _colourful_ everything was. The walls were a light baby blue colour, with pink embellishments.  The sign  proudly  proclaimed ' _Frapupccino's and Dorkie Delights_ ', the letters boldened by the white lines separating the writing and the background.

"That's pretty trans of them." They muttered to themselves. "Must be a transturaunt."

"That's one way of putting it, I guess." Their head snapped to the guy who spoke.  He wore reflective sunglasses and a black scarf over a black shirt, the back of which had the same logo as the sign - two dogs: one dark brown, one beige.  He  obviously  worked there. "I chose the colour scheme and I _ absolutely _ am trans." Roman cracked a smile.

"That's awesome, man! I'm nonbinary myself!"

"That's great! You thinking of coming in? We got some new recipes recently, and I'm sure the dogs would appreciate more people to play with."

"Ah, well...  I might  as well. Anything you'd recommend?" The man thought for a minute.

"I'd say the Caramel Saluki. It's an iced, salted caramel frap and a personal favourite of my nephew."

"Thank you!" They smiled at him one last time before opening the door and walking up to the till. They glanced at the rest of the menu, so they didn't seem too awkward, picking out the ' _tearrier_ ' and ' _slushy puppies_ ' before he got to the front. 

"Hi! Welcome to Frapupccino's and Dorkie Delights! What can I get you today?"  The man behind the counter was shorter than the average person with chestnut hair and warm brown eyes that  were framed by  freckles.  He wore the same black shirt as the man outdoors, but where the man outside was more on the lean side, he was a bit rounder. He seemed like the kind of person you could trust to cheer you up when you were at your lowest point.

"Can I have a Caramel Saluki please?"

"Sure, Wolfhound, retriever, or chihuahua?" Roman stared at him.

"Uh... Retriever?" The man laughed. It was a mix between the kind of laugh you'd expect a fairy to have and the kind you'd expect a large, jovial man to have.

"Retriever is a medium, if that's what you're aiming for. To go or sit in?"

"Oh, thank goodness for that. Uh... Can I have it to go? I'll  probably  stay for a bit, but  I might  not finish it before I leave."

"Sure! What's the name for the order?"

"Roman." The man grinned.

"I'm Patton. That would be $4.45! If you take a paw print, you can wait for it at a table. Hope you have a nice day!"

"Thank you!" Roman took a paw print as offered and walked off towards a table after paying. They pulled a copy of the script book they had  been given  that morning out of their bag and opened it. The café had a peaceful atmosphere. It was almost as if it was drawing  all of  the surrounding positive energy to it.  The patrons glowed as they  quietly  talked around the light-filled room, dogs scampering about  carefully  \- they were  clearly  trained to be careful of the drinks and tables around them. 

"Retriever Caramel Saluki for Roman?" They looked up from the script. The man was identical to Patton, but taller, thinner, and with bigger ears.

"Ah, yes, thank you...?"

"Thomas. Is this your first time here?" Roman smiled shyly.

"Yeah, a... friend recommended it." Thomas looked delighted.

"Glad to know people talk about us! Never thought that would happen when we first opened. Would you like one of the dogs to sit with you while you're here?"

"Um... yes, please." He smiled, crouching down and letting a low whistle blow from his lips. A few moments later, a golden retriever and a Maltese bounded up to the table.

"This is Maple," He gestured to the retriever, "and this is Betty White." This time he gestured to the Maltese.

"Those are interesting names." Thomas let out a laugh at that.

"Yeah, my brother named them. Patton's _always_ had a thing for names like that, especially for dogs." That explained why they looked so similar. They were  probably  twins,  just  like Roman and Remus.

"Sorry in advance for asking loads of questions, but is this a family business or...?" Thomas laughed.

"Don't worry about asking questions! Curiosity is a _wonderful_ thing and I _love_ talking about this place! But to answer your question, Roman, yes, it is! I run it with my twin brother," He gestured to the counter. So they _were_ twins. "And our younger brother." The next motion was towards the entrance where the man Roman had talked to before was still standing.

"That's awesome!" They paused for a minute. "Do you have anyone else working for or with you? It must be difficult with  just  the three of you."

"It _would_ be pretty difficult! But, yes, we do have others working with us. In fact, Patton's son helps us sometimes. He should be coming from his study session soon actu- ah! There he is!" Roman followed Thomas's eyes towards the door, watching as a thin boy- they think. Thomas said son, but they could  be closeted  or  just  use he/him for ease- shuffled through the door.  He was wearing a dark coloured hoodie, a black shirt, black jeans, and black boots, with black spider earrings and dark eye makeup.  His facial features and hair resembled Patton quite a bit, but while Patton's hair was natural and light, the boys' was a vibrant purple and the only bit of colour about him.  He was definitely an emo kid and was so  terrifyingly  cool that it took Roman a minute to reconnect their brain to their mouth. 

"Whoa, he looks cool! Very different from Patton though."

"Yeah, Virgil is going through a very intense emo phase. At least,  I think  it's a phase. It could be permanent. Patton's going to freak over the earrings though. He _hates_ spiders." The boy looked up as Thomas said his name and sauntered over.

"You better not be talking shit about me, uncle. You wouldn't want more of those whispers at midnight, would you?" Thomas gasped  exaggeratedly.

"That was _you_! I  was terrified  for weeks, V, _WEEKS_!" Virgil smirked and turned to Roman, giving them a glance over.  He seemed like he was going to say something, but then he  just  spun around, his earrings hitting the side of his neck, and walked behind the counter and into the back room.  "Don't mind him, he gets pretty anxious around new people."

"I don't blame him. People can get pretty scary."

"Yeah... anyway, I better get back to work before Patton complains that he has to do everything." Thomas smiled  brightly . "It was nice talking to you! Feel free to drop in any time! As long as we're open, I guess... I said what I said. See you, Roman!"

"Yeah... bye Thomas..."  Roman sighed and turned back to their drink and their script - skimming over the text again and again, with occasional sips.  The drink was amazing. No wonder Logan spoke  highly  of this place. A wet prodding broke them out of their thoughts. That had happened a lot today, being broken out of their thoughts that is, not the wet prodding. They looked down to the sight of Maple? Was it? The retriever let out a gentle boof, pawing at their legs.  Roman leaned down and began to pet him, giggling to themselves as they ran their fingers through the soft fur.  Whichever brother looked after the fur deserves _all_ good things in life because this was the _best_ feeling _ever_.  After a few moments, their thoughts turned to Virgil. The way his brown eyes pierced into their soul in such a way that only blue eyes  are described  to do. The way his lips were _ perfectly _ out of proportion with the rest of his face in a way Roman had no idea was possible. The way he talked with the perfect amount of sarcasm and sass and mischief. The way he walked with a confidence he  apparently  didn't have when it came to social interaction.  Call them a weak gay or whatever, but Roman was pretty sure they were in love with the boy, and they had  barely  interacted. 

"How can one person be so... so _hot_?" They sighed  dreamily.  Maple boofed,  seemingly  in agreement. "I'm pretty sure I love him. That's pretty soon, isn't it? Should I talk to him first?" Maple boofed again. "Okay... just gotta think of an excuse... I'll talk to Remy about it." Maple licked them. They laughed, taking another sip of their drink. They would definitely be coming back to this café again. After all, who can resist the atmosphere of the adorable dog café?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from Primadonna by Marina!
> 
> Next up: Will Roman actually manage to talk to Virgil?


	2. I Just Wanna Kiss A Boy Like Every Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman keeps finding themself back at the café. They're not too mad about it, especially when Virgil's there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for disappearing for months, between school and doctor's appointments I had basically no time to work on this :(
> 
> BUT I'm back now so here we go!!

Roman didn't know why they kept coming back to the café. They _really_ didn't have enough money for that. Maybe they should get a job... No, their parents might ruin it. But that was a thought for another time. They stared up at the sign, a small grin gracing their face. Maybe today was the day they'd manage to talk to Virgil, if he was there, of course.

"Hi Roman!" Roman jumped, jolting their head down to look through the glass at Thomas, who was waving enthusiastically - it honestly seemed more like an interpretive dance than a wave, he was practically vibrating and put his whole body behind the movement. They laughed.

"Hi Thomas!" Rushing through the door, they practically _leapt_ into his arms for a hug, the touch-starved feeling beginning to die down. "How're you doing?"

"I'm good! Snickers drove me up the _wall_ during grooming this morning and I had to get Bear to spit out V's apple pen earlier, thank _goodness_ it wasn't broken, that was a _fortune_ , but I'm good! Especially since you're here! You?"

"I- wow. I'm okay! Just craving the Caramel Saluki again, y'know how it is!" 

"You sure love that drink, don't you? I'm sure Patton will be happy to hear that, he created the recipe himself."

"Really? It's _amazing_! Honestly, I don't think I'll be able to get any caramel drink from anywhere else ever again." Thomas smiled brightly, leaning down slightly to pet Maple, who had plodded over.

"Well, that's good for us at any rate. Uh, _not_ that I'm happy you can't get caramel drinks when you're away that is!"

"Don't worry about it, Thomas! I got what you meant." 

"Oh that's good! I'd hate it if you thought I was just in this for the money." Thomas rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I know you're not! I can tell that you care a lot about this place, it wouldn't be so warm and welcoming if you didn't!" He beamed at them.

"I'm glad you think so, Roman! It was always our dream to-" Both of them jumped as a loud _crash_ resounded around the café. Roman turned quickly to see a white border collie covered in what seemed to be a strawberry milkshake and cream with a shattered glass and a metal tray next to it. They turned back to Thomas with wide eyes.

"Well, I won't keep you from your work. It was nice talking to you!"

"Yeah, I've definitely got my work cut out for me. You too, kiddo!" He paused. " _Damn_ _it_ , I've been spending too much time with Patton again." Roman laughed once more as they began to walk towards the till, Maple by their side. Life always seems interesting here. More interesting than Roman's life anyway. They sighed quietly, pulling out their card in preparation as they neared, a smile plastered on their face while they surveyed the sight in front of them. Patton was chatting happily to the person sitting on the stool in front of him as he cleaned the counter and re-stacked the cups. The person was laughing along - and _damn_ was their laugh pretty - and leaning over what looked to be an iPad. They did a double take. That hoodie - dark coloured with a lightning bolt sewn onto it- and those long, spider earrings. Was that a flash of purple hair? Their eyes widened in realisation. 

It was Virgil.

This was their chance! They could talk to him! Wait. Order your drink first, Roman, damn it.

"Roman! Good to see you again!" Patton was smiling brightly at them, hand already reaching for a retriever sized cup. They returned it easily.

"Hi Patton! How are you doing?"

"I'm good! Want your usual?"

"Yes please!" As Patton turned away to make their drink, they subtly turned to look at Virgil's iPad. On the screen was the outline an intricate skull wrapped in beautifully drawn, dark purple roses. They stared in wonder as Virgil's apple pen seemingly flew over the drawing, leaving colour where ever it went. They summoned their courage and coughed slightly, gaining his attention.

"Hey, uh, I just wanted to say your art is really good! I love the colouring on the roses." 

"Thanks. You do art or something?"

"If performance arts count, then yes." Roman laughed. "I'm a theatre student."

"Cool. How's that going for you? I heard there were issues in that currently?"

"Yeah... They cut the funding back again, so we're doing a lot out-of-pocket just to keep our standard." Virgil's face scrunched up. Roman thought he still looked as beautiful as ever.

"Ugh, funding cuts _suck_ , man. It's always the arts, isn't it? You'd think it would be languages, but _no_ , it's fucking arts, the one thing that's actually gonna last for millennia."

"I know right? Like, you can learn languages easily without much funding. Arts, you actually need supplies and stuff." Roman shook their head. School sucked.

"And art you actually have to present to the world every now and again."

"That too." The conversation was actually going well! Roman could feel the excitement growing in them. "Hey, uh, this might seem a bit random, but do you take commissions? I _really_ love your art." They rubbed a hand over the back of their neck as Virgil stared at them.

"...you want to commission _me_?"

"Yes."

"For a piece of _my_ art."

"Yes. Is that a problem?" They could feel their hands begin to get sweaty. Had they messed up?

"No! Uh, not at all, I'm just not used to people liking my art enough to want to buy it, I guess?"

"Wow, I don't know how, it's _incredible_!"

"Uh, thanks. Honestly, I haven't really thought my art was good enough for commissions, so I'm gonna have to get back to you on prices." 

"That's fine by me!" Roman plastered an overly large grin onto their face. "Your art is worth the wait." Virgil gaped at them, at a loss for words.

"Here, Roman, your Caramel Saluki!" Patton's smile was blinding as Roman turned back towards him. 

"Thank you!" They took a sip. "It's as brilliant as always!"

"You flatter me." He smiled playfully. "I see you two have met! In case you didn't know, this is my son, Virgil. Virgil, this is Roman, they're one of our regulars!" Virgil nodded slowly.

"Nice to meet you properly. I think I've seen you around school actually, now I think about it. Never thought in a million years that you'd like actual art, let alone mine though." Roman laughed.

"I'm full of surprises! Although, I was 100 percent serious when I said I'd love to commission you." Patton gasped, glee spreading over his face.

"See V! I _told_ you people would want to commission you!" Virgil groaned, burying his head in his arms.

" _Dad_! Stop embarrassing me!" The words were rather muffled, but Roman could hear them anyway, letting out a laugh as Patton just grinned. Maple seemed to be enjoying himself as well, letting out little pants and boofs from where he was sat at Roman's feet.

"Don't worry, I'll save you from the embarrassment! I've got to go to rehearsals now anyway. It was nice to meet you! And it was good to see you again, Patton!" They reached down to pet Maple, not wanting to forget to say goodbye to the dog that had become quite a close companion of theirs in the time they'd been going to the café.

"Oh, have fun, Roman!" 

"Bye." They smiled once more as they turned and walked away, a spring in their step. Anything could happen to them now, but they felt like there was _nothing_ that could get them down when they had the occupants of Frapupccino's on their side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Every Boy by Miss Benny!
> 
> Up next: Will Patton be able to help Roman?


	3. If I dare to ask it then I dare it to be true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman never had expected to go to the cafe and wish that Virgil wasn't there when they arrive, but here they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry
> 
> What happens immediately after this can be found in 'Your grin's the sweetest that I've ever seen' so if you haven't read that, go do so!!

Good, Virgil wasn't here. Roman didn't want him to see them like _this_. Tears pricked at their eyes as they pushed open the door to the café, the light colours providing the comfort the rain had kept from them. Within seconds, Maple was pawing at their legs, concern in his eyes. It was nice to know someone cared about them after they'd been away for a month, even if that someone was a dog. Their parents certainly didn't. How could they have done that to him? They knew mental hospitals were stigmatised against schizophrenia! It was the worst place for Remus to be, especially without people he knows there to visit him! How could they do this? How could they be so heartless to keep twins apart? Roman's back and stomach ached from the growing bruises and their eyes stung from the tears that were threatening to spill over. They willed it away and walked towards the till. They could do this. They could get this drink and then run away to their hideout in the forest by the park to cry. They could _do_ _this_.

"Hi, Roman! Want your usual?" Patton's voice was as warm and cheery as ever. Just the sound of it made Roman feel safe - far safer than they felt at home.

"Ye-" Their voice cracked. Heat rushed to their cheeks, eyes blinking away tears before they could fall. "Haha, sorry, yes, please." Roman avoided eye contact as they paid. They couldn't show weakness; they just couldn't. That would mean letting _them_ win. They _couldn't_ let them win. Patton had finished making the drink.

"Haven't seen you here for a while, Roman. You doing okay?" 

"Uh, yeah... I was... I was just in... Italy. With my theatre troupe." They could not show weakness. It's a normal explanation. They could do this.

"That sounds so cool! Was it fun?" There was no way Patton could know there was something off around that. There was no way.

"Yeah..." 

"And are you doing okay?" Roman startled. Patton had picked up on the fact that they'd avoided answering? _How_ attuned to people was he? Maybe he couldn't hide- No. He couldn't show weakness. But Patton was _so_ kind, there was no one here but them, and he felt _so_ safe. No one had made Roman feel this safe. No one but-

They started crying.

"Roman? What's wrong?" Patton was looking at them in worry and... was that _parental_ _concern_? No. It _couldn't_ be. _No_ _one_ looked at Roman like that. No one was enough of a decent parental figure for them. No one cared about them other than... 

"My brother. He..." Roman let out a sob. "My parents sent him to a mental hospital while I was in Italy. He isn't even in a bad enough condition that he needs to be there! And... They won't let me go see him." They trailed off into a whisper, hiccuping as the tears kept falling, their shoulders shaking with the pain and grief. Patton hurried around the counter, holding his arms out in an offer for a hug. They took it gladly, ignoring the pain from their back. They had shown weakness... and yet it wasn't all that bad. Patton wasn't using it against them? But why wouldn't he? Maybe he was just waiting in order to make it hurt more...

"Is there any way for you to go see him without them?" They cried harder.

"No! I can't drive, the mental hospital is the _other_ side of the city, and they _refuse_ to take me there! They said he... they said he's a _monster_ , but he's not! He's just misunderstood... I... I miss him. He's my twin, the other half of my soul and... It's just not right without him!" They couldn't help but spill more words out. Would he turn on them now? Patton just rocked them gently. They had half a mind to think about how _lucky_ Virgil was to have him as a parent: it was no wonder he was amazing and lovely and beautiful in _all_ ways of life. 

"What if... Do you know where the hospital is?" The question confused them. Why did Patton want to know? They nodded regardless. 

"What if I took you there?" They jolted back to stare at him in shock. 

" _What?_ "

"I can drive you there, and if you need an adult family member there with you, I could claim to be a distant relative or something."

"You'd... You'd _do_ that?" They couldn't believe their ears. Their tears fell faster, sobs pushing themselves out of their throat. He _had_ to be joking. There's no way he'd do that! "But... _why_? You _barely_ know me!"

"Maybe so, but you are still _someone_ , are you not? If I was in your position, if it was _Thomas_... I'd want a way to get to him. And if I can give you that opportunity, then I'd be a fool to prevent it." They felt so overwhelmed. What had they done to deserve this kindness? How was it even _possible_ for someone to even be that kind? Before they knew it, they were crouched on the ground, their tears blurring their vision as they distantly heard Patton calling Thomas from the back of the shop. Something wet trailed across their cheek. It wasn't a tear.

" _Boof_." Roman turned towards Maple with a giggle, reaching out to pet him.

"Thanks, boy. You knew, didn't you? You knew I was upset." They buried their face in his fur. Their thoughts were running wild. Would they be able to see Remus? Would it be possible? 

"Roman? You ready to go?" They looked up.

"Are you sure this is okay?"

"Of course it is!" A small smile began to grace their tear-stained face.

"Then let's go!" It would be okay. They _were_ safe here. They could come back and wow Virgil off of his feet another day. They clutched the Caramel Saluki Patton had made and followed him out of the back door.

Everything would be fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from If I Dare by Sara Bareilles!
> 
> Up Next: Can Roman get Virgil's number? Or will they have to keep admiring from afar?

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a song but I can't remember which one and my original summary and end note got deleted for some reason!! Very sorry about that.
> 
> It's probably one of the songs in Roman's spotify playlist though!


End file.
